Burn
by r3tro Roxel
Summary: Carlisle/Edward/Carlisle He wanted it all back, he wanted to get rid of all the pain. That, however, was impossible.


**Burn**

**Well, I've been more active lately, I guess. This is a random, crappy story I wrote around midnight about one of the many great Twilight pairings - Carlisle x Edward. If you don't like slash, don't read it! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. This is kind of angsty, in a way... so, turn on your angst alarms. **

He had resisted.

As his fangs sunk into the vulnerable, delicious flesh, and the hot, sticky blood flowed out - oh, how sweet it tasted - and the venom snaked its way through the boy's veins... he had resisted.

Resisted the urge to deplete Edward of all that kept him hanging on the brink of death; resisted the wonderful, warm red liquid that stained the sweaty bedsheets and seemed to taunt him with its scent and taste - the taste that still lingered within his scorching throat.

And he was grateful.

He now had a companion, someone to share the agony and confusion of his existence with.

But no secrets were safe from Edward.

Almost immediately, what had begun as an innocent acquaintanceship delved into something more, all thanks to Edward's mysterious ability to know the thoughts of those around him. Carlisle's initial objective of companionship all but dissolved. Warm lips met stone skin, eliciting shivers from the other. The formerly long, agonizing nights became much shorter. The loneliness faded away.

And they were happy.

"Carlisle..." Edward had said on a summer night in 1920, his hand clasped tightly within the other's, his head leaning on the blond's chest.

"Yes?" The man responded, leaning down to press his lips onto the boy's head. He would never get over that intoxicating smell.

"I love you." Bringing a pale hand up to cup Carlisle's face, Edward brought their lips together in a gentle kiss, his fingers wound within the platinum blond hair.

"I love you, too..." Carlisle murmured, wrapping the younger boy in an embrace.

But that had disappeared all too quickly.

And it was because of the appearance of _her_.

Edward felt as though time and space had stopped for Carlisle as soon as _she_ came into his life. What about those first few years? Hadn't they meant anything?

Edward remembered - the sudden chill that swept through his feverish body as Carlisle's hand tightly gripped his own, like a message to survive. An equally freezing hand wound its way to the back of his aching head, pulling his face closer to the doctor's. Icy breath caressed his face, and he sighed in bliss, a grim smile etched on his face. It all felt so cold, so comforting... it soothed his fiery body. Maybe... death wouldn't be too bad if he had this man to share it with. To his surprise, lips pressed softly to his neck before he felt a jarring pain that caused him to scream in agony as a red-hot fire began to take over. This was worse than the fever. This was worse than death. He just wanted it to end.

And then, the fire had receded, and he was new.

And Carlisle was his. All his.

Those honey-colored eyes, the flawless face, everything... etched in perfection and given to Edward like a gift from the gods. He had been so thankful.

But, that had all been wrought from him when _she_ appeared.

Edward recalled with disgust the time when Carlisle had proposed to _her_, making their 'family' official. He remembered the adoption papers that had been filled out, and the sickening feeling of loving his own 'father' beyond what was normal. He would never call Carlisle his father, not as long as he existed. But, then again, _she_ would exist just as long as that - so, really, what was the point?

And he had accepted it. Accepted it up until the last member of their 'family' arrived - and he knew things would never be the same. He remembered the day - that painful day - when it felt like things could have been rebuilt.

Edward had been sitting in his room one night, alone, as he preferred to be. He was focusing on Carlisle's thoughts, as he tended to do, and was drifting into a peaceful haze of contentment, when, before he knew it, there he was.

Carlisle stood in the doorway, his pale, perfect face framed by blond locks and accented with two piercing, gorgeous golden eyes. He walked towards Edward and sat down next to him, his hands folded in his lap. His 'son' stared at him, trying to soak up as much of the radiant beauty as possible.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Carlisle asked, turning his head to face the boy. Edward nodded mutely, shifting his gaze downward so as to not expose the torrent of feelings that washed over him. Why couldn't they return to those wonderful nights full of joy and free of anxiety?

"You sure? You've been acting strangely ever since Jasper arrived... I can't stand seeing my son in pain..." Carlisle murmured, placing a gentle hand on the brunette's shoulder. Edward did not shy away from the touch, but leaned in to it as subtly as possible. He had to take advantage of all the contact he could get.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine." Edward stammered, his voice cracking as he tried to disguise what he wanted to say. _No, Carlisle. I'm not fine. I wish all the pain in my life right now was gone, and that I could have you all to myself again. _It was a selfish thought, he admitted, and for once he wished that Carlisle had his ability. He listened to Carlisle's thoughts in earnest, trying to see if this was an attempt at rekindling what had been lost. However, the blond had been speaking exactly what was on his mind, no strings attached. This disappointed Edward, and he sighed.

"Alright... I'll leave you alone, then." And with that, Carlisle wound his fingers into Edward's hair - just like he used to - and pulled his head forward for a gentle kiss on the forehead. Taken by surprise, Edward gave an audible gasp, but, like a whisper of wind, Carlisle had gone and was standing by the door.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked, giving a small, faint smile towards his 'son'.

Edward bit his lip, and nodded. As Carlisle closed the door, Edward's stomach twisted in pain - he was thinking about _her_ again.

Turning onto his stomach and tightly clutching a pillow to his chest, Edward's gaze drilled holes in the floor. Why did it all have to leave?

Allowing his mind to wander freely through his memories, he revisited the hazy night where he had first felt those icy lips pressed to his neck before the venom tore through his veins.

Carlisle had resisted, and Edward almost wished he hadn't. He couldn't stand existing without the other there. And that was what life felt like right now - as though the Carlisle he had known and still loved simply ceased to exist.

And as he sat alone in his room, trying to ignore the thoughts of Esme that clouded Carlisle's mind, Edward burned.


End file.
